Canopus Reach Sirius - (Haehyuk) BAB 1
by KageMizukii
Summary: ..Canopus tidak memiliki jarak yang cukup dekat dengan bumi, namun dia bisa menjadi bintang paling terang dari rasinya.. ..Canopus tidak lebih terang dari Sirius, namun dia masih bisa terlihat bersamaan dengan Sirius dalam waktu yang sama.. ..Canopus jarang dipelajari karena merupakan bintang yang jarang tampak, namun sebenarnya itulah letak keistimewaannya..


**_Title : "CANOPUS REACH SIRIUS" _**

**_Author : KageMizukii™ _**

**_Cast (s) : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae. _**

**_Supporting Cast (s) : Kim Junsu, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungmin. _**

**_Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life, Angst, Unrequited Love, Yaoi. _**

**_Rate : PG - 15 _**

**_Type : Chapter _**

**_Summary : 'Kamu adalah apa yang selalu aku tulis dalam cerita. Dan aku adalah apa yang tidak pernah kamu baca.' - Canopus _**

**_P.S : This Fanfiction is Mine. No COPAS, No Plagiarism, No Remake Without Permission. _**  
**_Saya menulis apa yang ingin saya tulis, bukan apa yang ingin kalian baca. #KageMizukii _**  
**_Silahkan tinggalkan komentar... _**

**_Foreword : Dipersembahkan untuk diri saya sendiri. Sebenarnya sudah lama ingin menulis dengan genre ini, dan sekarang memberanikan/? diri menulis FF genre ini dengan gaya bahasa Kage. Walau sebenarnya rada maksa karna banyak hutang/? -_- Semoga kalian bisa menikmati yaa...Jangan berharap banyak! _**  
**_Mari belajar ilmu bintang ^^ syalalala ~~ _**

ENJOYED

.

.

_..Canopus tidak memiliki jarak yang cukup dekat dengan bumi, namun dia bisa menjadi bintang paling terang dari rasinya.. _

_..Canopus tidak lebih terang dari Sirius, namun dia masih bisa terlihat bersamaan dengan Sirius dalam waktu yang sama.. _

_..Canopus jarang dipelajari karena merupakan bintang yang jarang tampak, namun sebenarnya itulah letak keistimewaannya.. _

**= Canopus Reach Sirius = **

SM International High School

Donghae mengedipkan matanya sesekali. Fokus irisnya tak bisa lepas dari deretan kalimat yang tercetak pada kertas putih novel miliknya. Semilir angin yang bergerak melalui cendela membuat suasana tercipta begitu nyaman. Kedua telinganya tertutupi oleh headphone putih yang terus mengalunkan lagu-lagu blues, membiaskan suara bising yang ada didalam kelasnya.

"Donghae, tolong terima ini." Si namja mungil nan manis bernama Ryeowook, dia dengan manisnya menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Donghae. Matanya berbinar semangat sekaligus cemas. Ini bukan hal baru, bukan hanya Ryeowook, namun banyak yeoja dan namja cantik lain yang sering melakukan ini.

Donghae tak bergiming, ia hanya diam ditempat duduknya dengan terus membaca. Sikapnya membuat mimik wajah Ryeowook berubah sedih dan berbalik kebangkunya. Jangan lupakan sepasang mata sipit yang memperhatikan tingkah laku Ryeowook, tangannya mengepal. Merasa iri sekaligus benci pada sosok Donghae yang angkuh, terlebih sifat itu telah membuat sosok yang disukainya kecewa. Ia menaruh dendam atas kecemburuan.

Begitulah Lee Donghae, mampu membuat siapa saja takluk dan juga iri atau bahkan benci. Ia adalah siswa paling pintar dikelasnya, jangan lupakan peringkat pertama yang selalu ia dudukki, Bahkan si ketua kelas yang kutu buku pun tak ayal melakukan segala usaha untuk mampu menggeser posisi itu, namun tak kunjung berhasil.

Sifat Donghae terlampau cuek dan dingin. Ia cukup acuh dan arogan. Tidak banyak temannya, atau bahkan tidak ada. Misterius, itulah pantulan dirinya. Persis seperti Canopus, bintang paling terang dirasi Carina. Bintang yang sulit dipelajari namun cukup indah, Canopus yang rupawan dan misterius. Canopus si bintang meridian yang tertutup dan malu-malu. Si legenda perang Troya, yang hanya terlihat jelas dipengujung tahun. Canopus si bintang marcusuar dilangit utara.

Canopus atau Lee Donghae, adalah seperti sebuah pantulan bayangan dari cermin. Benar-benar serupa.

TEEET

Jam pelajaran dimulai. Semua murid yang tadinya asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing pun mulai berhamburan menduduki bangku.

"Beri hormat!"

Kyuhyun, si ketua kelas berteriak lantang. Dan dengan serempak semua murid mengucap salam. Guru yang memiliki jadwal mengajar dikelas pun memulai pelajarannya, menjelaskan materi-materi yang dikajikan. Ini masih jam pertama, namun jangan heran terhadap raut wajah bosan dan juga mengantuk yang ditunjukkan para murid. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menguap tanpa bisa ditahan.

Cklek.

"Jeosonghamnida." Ujar murid namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas, dengan terengah dan seragamnya yang tampak basah oleh keringat. Sepertinya ia baru saja mendapat hukuman dari Guru BK karna telat datang dan lihat saja apa yang menimpanya kali ini.

"Kim Junsu, atas dasar apa kau telat dijam pertama kelasku? Cepat keluar!"

Tepat sekali.

Tak ada belas kasih yang ditunjukkan Guru Han, semua siswa hanya menatap kasian dan ada juga yang terkekeh senang. Apalah daya seorang Junsu? Ia tak pintar dan tak menonjol, dengan lesu ia kembali berjalan keluar kelas.

"Semuanya kembali perhatikan papan!"

= Canopus Reach Sirius =

Jalanan tampak begitu rusuh akibat berjatuhannya daun maple yang tertiup angin. Semilir angin terus berhembus dimusim gugur, seiring dengan ayuhan sepeda yang ditunggangi oleh Hyukjae.

"Nanana..."

Iringan-iringan nada tak beraturan keluar dari bibirnya yang tak henti untuk tersenyum itu. Deretan gigi rapi dan juga gusi merahnya, tampak manis dan cantik. Helai demi helai rambutnya ikut menari dengan angin, berkibar diudara.

Kayuhan sepedanya terhenti, ia berdiri memastikan alamat rumah yang ditujunya tidak salah. Segera setelahnya memencet bel rumah tersebut, dan tanpa menunggu lama pintu pun terbuka lembar.

"Ini ajumma pesanan anda, dua porsi jajangmyeon dari kedai myeolchi. Semuanya empat ribu lima ratus won." Hyukjae berujar dengan semangat, ia tersenyum lebar menerima lembaran uang dari pelanggan kedai milik nenek nya.

"Gamsahamnida, silahkan pesan lagi dikedai kami...gamsahamnida." Berulang kali Hyukjae membungkuk sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan kembali mengayuh sepeda miliknya.

Lee Hyukjae. Pemuda paling bersemangat di abad ini. Hanya tinggal bersama neneknya yang memiliki kedai myeolchi. Menjual mie kacang hitam dengan citarasa tak pernah berubah sejak bertahun-tahun. Hampir setiap hari Hyukjae membantu neneknya mengantar pesanan pada para pelanggan tetap mereka.

"Halmeoni...!" Teriak Hyukjae cukup nyaring.

"Pesanan sudah diantar dengan selamat."

Lagi. Ia berujar cukup riang, duduk disamping neneknya yang sedang memotong bawang. "Kerja bagus, sekarang ayo bantu halmeoni kupas ini."

"Heiyyy...tidak bisakah aku istirahat sebentar...? Eum?" Tangannya bergelayut manja dilengan neneknya. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya merajuk.

"Berapa usiamu? Berhenti bersikap seperti ini." Ucap nenek dengan kekehan dan memukul pelan tangan Hyukjae.

"Appo...memang apa salahnya? Aku ingin terus bermanja seperti ini dengan halmeoni."

Bukan menjauh tapi Hyukjae justru memeluk neneknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu yang tidak lagi kokoh itu. Perlakuannya membuat neneknya hanya mampu tersenyum lembut, dan membalas pelukan itu.

Sejak berumur sepuluh tahun Hyukjae telah ditinggalkan oleh ibunya karna sakit keras hingga nyawanya tak tertolong. Ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana wajah ibunya. Terlebih ayahnya juga mencampakkannya, sang ayah pergi begitu saja setelah ibunya meninggal. Ia tidak pernah tahu dimana ayahnya berada, tak ada yang bisa menghubunginya. Hanya satu yang ia miliki, hanya satu pelindungnya selama ini, yaitu neneknya.

"Uri Hyukjae harus segera kembali masuk sekolah, kau masih muda, mana boleh meninggalkan sekolahmu. Halmeoni akan mengurusnya."

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut nenek dengan lembut mampu melepas pelukan mereka. Hyukjae melebarkan matanya.

"Halmeoni...gwaenchana."

"Aniya, dengarkan halmeoni. Besok pergilah membeli seragam, Bagaimana dengan sekolah Junsu? Akan lebih baik karna kau memiliki teman disana."

Hyukjae semakin terkejut, pasalnya sekolah temannya itu adalah sekolah populer. Mana bisa ia masuk kesana?

"Andwae! Sekolah Junsu terlalu bagus, pasti akan sangat mahal. Tidak perlu halmeoni..." Ia memelas dan menghentikan keinginan Halmeoninya. Memang sudah setahun yang lalu ia berhenti bersekolah, walaupun ingin Hyukjae tak ingin egois. Ia tidak bisa merepotkan neneknya terlalu jauh. Ia merasa sudah dewasa dan mampu membantu neneknya.

"Anak pabbo! Kau kita selama ini halmeoni berkerja keras membuat mie untuk apa? Halmeoni hanya ingin melihatmu sukses dan bahagia, jadi jangan pikirkan hal lain dan belajarlah."

"Halmeoni..."

Nyali Hyukjae menjadi menciut. Ia hanya berujar lirih dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi kali ini. Ia merasa bahagia memiliki nenek yang hatinya seperti malaikat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan kembali memeluk neneknya dengan erat.

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida halmeoni..."

"Hmmm..."

Jika rasi Carina memiliki Canopus sebagai bintang yang paling terang. Maka rasi Canis Major tidak mau kalah, ia juga memiliki bintang yang paling terang yaitu Sirius. Tidak hanya paling terang dirasinya, tapi juga paling terang di antariksa. Sirius yang jaraknya begitu dekat dengan bumi, terlihat paling berpijar dilangit malam. Cahayanya putih dan terang, bersinar sepanjang tahun. Dapat dilihat dari belahan bumi manapun. Semua ilmuwan telah mempelajarinya dengan sangat mudah, karna Sirius tidak malu-malu untuk tampak.

Persis seperti Lee Hyukjae. Sifatnya terbuka dan periang. Ia pemuda cantik yang sangat ramah dan tak kenal bosan untuk tersenyum. Tidak hanya berharga bagi neneknya, tapi hampir semua orang yang mengenalnya pasti juga menganggapnya pribadi yang menyenangkan dan baik. Tidak pamrih dan selalu mengulurkan tangan untuk memberi pertolongan bagi siapa saja. Karna semua sifat itulah Hyukjae mudah dikenali oleh banyak orang dan para pelanggan.

**= Canopus Reach Sirius = **

Kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru terang, dengan berbagai poster musisi tertempel apik dipermukaan dinding. Jangan lupakan miniatur bangunan kuno cantik yang terpajang di nakas-nakas meja. Ruangan ini sangat kental sebagai kamar milik seorang pemuda berjiwa tertutup dan unik. Donghae tengah terduduk santai dikursi belajarnya, dibawah penerangan lampu pijar berwarna kekuningan. Ia membaca deretan kalimat dan angka dibuku pelajarannya.

CKLEK

Decit pintu yang terbuka. menampilkan sosok setengah baya yang masih terlihat cantik, dengan kulit putih yang terawat.

"Saatnya makan malam Donghae, lanjutkan nanti belajarmu." Suara lembut memberi intruksi.

Donghae tetap fokus pada belajarnya. Ia sama sekali tak bergiming akan kehadiran ibunya.

"Tsk, anak ini." Decakkan kecil keluar dari selah mulut ibu cantiknya itu. Dengan sepihak ibu melepas headphone yang bertengger dikepala Donghae. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan anak semata wayangnya itu tak pernah mendengar ucapannya dengan sengaja.

"Cepat keluar dan makan, Appa menunggumu dimeja."

"Appa yang mana yang kau maksud? Aku tidak lapar, kau makan sendiri dengan suamimu."  
Jawab Donghae kasar dan dingin. Ia menatap ibu kandungnya dengan jengah.

Hal tersebut bukan pertama kalinya, ibunya menatap tak percaya anak tingkah laku anak yang sudah dibesarkannya ini.

"Donghae! Diman-"

"Ck,"

Bahkan sedikitpun Donghae tak sudi mendengar omelan ibunya. Ia beranjak keluar, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"DONGHAE...! Sudah malam, kembali! yaa!"

Ibu memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. ia sudah penat dengan tingkah dan sikap Donghae yang seperti ini. Semenjak tiga tahun lalu ia bercerai dengan ayah Donghae kemudian menikah lagi, tak sekali pun Donghae bersikap baik padanya. Anak itu melampaui batas, sangat dingin dan tertutup. Makan hasil masakkannya pun enggan.

"Tenanglah yeobo...sepertinya dia butuh waktu lebih lama lagi." Seorang lelaki setengah baya menghampiri ibu Donghae. Tidak salah lagi, ialah ayah tiri Donghae. Meski sejauh ini ayah tirinya memperlakukan Donghae dan ibunya dengan sangat baik, bahkan hidup cukup dan mewah. Namun Donghae tidak kunjung bisa menerimanya.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi dengan tingkah anak itu. Harus bagaimana lagi aku memperlakukannya, padahal dia anakku, hiks..."

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir ibu Donghae. Ia menangis merasakan perih yang ada dihatinya, sikap Donghae telah melukainya. Ia selalu berpikir jika Donghae akan mengerti, ia sangat tidak cocok dengan ayah kandung Donghae. Mereka sepakat bercerai, dan ia tahu betul pernikahan ini membuat Donghae semakin kecewa dan sakit hati. Ibunya sangat berharap perlahan luka itu akan sembuh. Namun ia tak menyangka Donghae akan sejauh ini.

"Tenangkan dirimu yeobo."

Ayah tiri Donghae menepuk pundak ibunya, memberi kekuatan dan memeluknya dengan sayang. Tangis itu semakin pecah, Ibu Donghae meraung dengan keras, lelehan airmatanya tak kunjung reda. Membasahi baju suaminya.

.

.

Donghae berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri jalanan. Langkahnya sedikit berisik karna injakkan kakinya mengenai daun-daun maple yang mengering. Semilir angin segar menerpa kulit wajahnya, ia meringis. Merasakan udara yang semakin dingin dipenghujung musim gugur, sepertinya salju akan segera turun pekan depan.

Langkahnya terhenti, ia duduk dibangku kosong taman kota. Headphone yang mengalung dilehernya ia sentuh, dan ditempatkan kembali pada kepalanya. Tepat menutup kedua lubang telinganya.

Donghae terpejam, menikmati alunan musik klasik yang ia putarkan. Lagu-lagu kuno khas opera jaman lampau adalah favoritnya. Suara nyaring dan juga berat berpadu dengan apik, menciptakan nuansa tenang untuknya. Lirik yang mengandung arti dalam pada setiap lagu juga cukup membuat Donghae merasa tertarik. Seleranya sangat berbeda.

"Permisi...Permisi!" Suara pelan dan kemudian meninggi, suara cemas yang tampak kawatir.

Donghae tidak mendengarnya. Ia hanya mendengar musik yang keluar dari headphone-nya. Ia juga terpejam, tak mampu merasakan kehadiran seseorang didepannya.

Eoh?

Dengan cepat Donghae membuka matanya. Jika tidak salah ada sesuatu yang memencet hidungnya begitu saja. Matanya semakin melebar saat melihat sosok asing didepannya, bahkan ia hampir terjungkal kebelakang karna terkejut.

"K-Kau siapa?"

"Maafkan aku membuatmu terkejut, sejak tadi aku memanggilmu dan kau tidak mendengar. Jadi aku memencet hidungmu saja..."

Donghae menyengritkan keningnya, ia hanya memperhatikan bibir mungil yang terus bergerak memberi penjelasan. Namun tak ada yang ia dengar, ck

"Kau bilang apa?"

Donghae berujar bodoh, ia lupa jika sesuatu menutup telinganya. Sosok didepannya pun hanya mampu memutar mata, dan kemudian menunjukku benda dikepalanya.

"Kau sudah dengar sekarang? APA KAU DENGAR?"

"Kau tak perlu berteriak." Donghae memalingkan pandangannya dengan canggung. Ia sedikit malu telah bertingkah bodoh.

"Tolong aku...bisa kau tolong aku? Tak ada seorang pun disini, jadi tolong aku yah...? Choco terjebak didalam lubang, hiks...kasihan sekali, kau harus bantu aku mengangkat penutup lubangnya, hiks..itu sangat berat, aku tidak kuat, hiks."

Donghae terkejut. Ia menatap lurus pada sosok aneh didepannya yang tiba-tiba telah beruraian airmata. Wajahnya lusuh akan keringat dan airmata, rambut coklatnya juga sedikit tak tertata. Sepertinya ia telah kelelahan membuka penutup lubang yang entah apa itu. Dan lagi, apa itu Choco?

"Jangan diam saja, cepatlah disana!"

"Eo-Eoh, baiklah." Donghae berlari kecil mengikuti langkah sosok didepannya.

Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa tak sanggup menolak permintaan ini. Padahal sebelumnya ia sangat acuh dan enggan berurusan dengan siapapun.

"Choco...tenanglah, sebentar lagi kau selamat." Sosok itu berujar manis dengan sedikit isakan. Ia berjongkok mengintip lubang yang tertutup.

"Guk! Guk!"

Donghae melebarkan matanya saat mendengar ada sahutan dari dalam lubang yang tertutup itu. Sepertinya adalah seekor anjing kecil.

"Choco terjebak, aku tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa didalam sana. Penutupnya sangat berat, bisa bantu aku mengangkatnya?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan keterbengongan Donghae. Ia sungguh tak percaya ada orang yang memohon pertolongan padanya. Dengan berlahan ia ikut berjongkok, dengan kaku ia angkat tutup lubang dari besi itu bersama-sama.

Gagal.

Benar, sangat berat ternyata.

"Ugh ~ Bagaimana ini? Choco...hiks,"

"Diamlah! Kita coba lagi. Pada hitungan ketiga kita angkat bersama." Donghae sedikit kesal sebenarnya, pasalnya ia sangat benci dengan kebisingan. Dan lagi sejak tadi sosok didepannya terus terisak dan mengeluh, Donghae sangat tidak tahan.

"Ba-Baiklah, kau yang hitung."  
Suara itu sangat lirih, berbeda dari sebelumnya. Donghae sedikit menyesal telah berucap keras tadi.

Mereka bersiap, dengan saling berpandangan. Kemudian memegang erat-erat pada penutup lubang. Satu tarikan nafas, entah siapa yang merasa canggung.

"Satu."

"Dua."

Setelah ini.

"Tiga!"

PYAANG

Tutup yang berongga dan terbuat dari besi itu terpental ketanah aspal. Menimbulkan suara yang sangat berisik. Donghae menarik nafas lega dan terduduk di aspal, Ia mengamati sosok didepannya yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"CHOCO! Hiks, syukurlah.."

Pekikan nyaring keluar dari mulut mungil itu. Donghae sungguh tak percaya ada yang memiliki suara secempreng itu didunia ini. Samar, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Entah atas dasar apa, tapi ia merasa nyaman saat melihat sosok didepannya mendekap erat anjing berbulu coklat itu dengan sayang dan penuh tangis haru. Lama ia memperhatikan tingkah sosok asing didepannya, sampai akhirnya sosok itu menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum lebar.

DEG

"Gomawo, jinjja gomawo. Kau benar-benar penyelamat Choco, gomawo."

Mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca dan menyipit karna tersenyum lebar. Berkali-kali kepalanya dibungkukkan didepan Donghae. Membuat Donghae lagi-lagi merasa canggung sekaligus senang. Entahlah.

Tak ingin berlama-lama menatap sosok asing, tanpa membalas ucapan terimakasih itu, Donghae beranjak berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari sosok asing tersebut.

"GOMAWO!"

Dari kejauhan ia masih bisa mendengar teriakkan yang ditujukan padanya. Dengan keras Donghae menahan untuk tidak menoleh, ia mungkin tak menyadari senyuman yang tampak dikedua sudut bibirnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum, dan itu karna orang asing, ck.

"Benar-benar unik." Bisiknya lirih, terus berjalan seorang diri.

**= Canopus Reach Sirius = **

Pagi-pagi sekali Hyukjae membantu neneknya mengemasi lobak untuk ditaruh dilemari pendingin. Tampilannya berbeda pagi ini, ia tampak rapi dan manis dengan seragam baru yang bertengger ditubuhnya.

"Sudah kemari, ayo kita sarapan." Nenek Hyukjae melambai, memberi tanda untuk mendekat dan duduk dimeja makan kepada cucunya.

"Baik halmeoni, sebentar lagi ini selesai." Terus memasukkan lobak pada lemari pendingin. Merasa tak enak jika pekerjaannya tersisa.

"Ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, kau bisa terlambat nanti. Cepatlah."

"Nee...Halmeoni sayang."

Saling melempar senyum dengan neneknya. Ini masih pagi hari namun sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi dan meraih nasi dengan sumpit, memakan lahab masakkan neneknya yang terasa begitu nikmat.

"Masakkan halmeoni memang yang terbaik^^" Ucapnya kesusahan disela-sela kunyahan mulutnya yang penuh nasi.

"Jangan bicara saat makan, kau bisa tersedak." Ingat sang nenek, agar cucunya berhenti bertingkah ceroboh.

Hyukjae meneguk air putih dari gelas hingga tak tersisa setetes pun. Nafsu makannya memang baik, anehnya itu tidak membuat tubuhnya gemuk. Bahkan tubuhnya terkesan kurus dan kurang gizi, padahal makanan yang ia konsumsi sangat banyak.

"Aku berangkat dulu halmeoni, saranghae." Mengecup sayang pipi neneknya, yang hanya dibalas kekehan dari nenek. Ia merasa bahagia dianugerahi cucu yang begitu sayang terhadapnya.

"Choco annyeooong ~ "

Tak lupa Hyukjae juga mengecup anjingnya dengan sayang. Anjing berbulu coklat dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan. Choco adalah separuh jiwanya. "Aku akan merindukanmu Choco."

"Hati - hati dijalan."

"Siap bos!" Hyukjae membungkuk sopan dan memberi hormat pada neneknya bak komandan militer. Tingkah riangnya itu mampu mengundang kekehan yang entah sudah keberapa kali neneknya lakukan.

Hyukjae menuju sekolah dengan sepeda mini kesayangannya. Ia mengayuh sepeda itu dengan sangat bersemangat, angin yang berhembus sejuk dipagi hari menerbangkan rambutnya. Hyukjae tersenyum, menikmati kedamaian yang ia rasakan tiap kali menaikki sepedanya.

"Woah... besar sekali."

Sepedanya terhenti dan matanya terbelalak takjub akan kemegahan gedung sekolah didepannya. Sekolah yang terkenal dan bergengsi, Hyukjae menjadi sedikit menciutkan nyalinya saat melihat beberapa siswa datang dengan mobil mewah. Sedangkan dirinya?  
Ugh ~

"Tidak masalah, semangat Hyukjae!" Ujarkan seorang diri, angin membawa ucapannya pergi. Hening. Ia menunduk tak bersemangat. Bicara memang mudah, tapi melakukan? Itu sulit.

"Junsu...ahh ~ benar! aku tak perlu kawatir, lagi pula ada Junsu."

Hyukjae melangkah perlahan memasukki gedung megah itu. Nyalinya perlahan terkumpul saat ingat ia memiliki teman dekat disekolah ini. Kim Junsu adalah teman sejak kecilnya, Ia bahkan terus bersahabat dengan Junsu hingga sekarang. Junsu sangat baik dan pengertian terhadapnya. Mereka sudah seperti saudara yang saling membutuhkan dan menghibur dalam kondisi apapun. Hyukjae dan Junsu seperti anak kembar yang selalu berdekatan. Hyukjae merasa lega sekarang, benar apa kata neneknya, ia tak perlu khawatir karna memiliki teman disekolah ini.

Jika Sirius terkenal sebagai bintang paling terang, namun tidak banyak yang tahu jika sebenarnya Sirius adalah bintang kembar. Ada bintang lain yang selalu berada disampingnya, yaitu Sirius B. Meski mereka kembar, bukan berarti mereka sama. Cahaya Sirius B tidak seterang Sirius atau bahkan Canopus. Hanya saja Sirius B letaknya berdempetan dengan Sirius, itulah yang terkadang membuat Canopus iri karna letaknya berjarak cukup jauh dari Sirius. Jika Sirius bisa terlihat jelas sepanjang malam, maka jangan harap kalian bisa melihat Sirius B terlihat dengan mata telanjang, Sirius B hanya dapat dilihat dengan teropong bintang.

Sama seperti Junsu, dia adalah Sirius B yang selalu ada disamping Hyukjae. Dia tidak terlalu menonjol, namun kedekatannya dengan Hyukjae mampu mengundang rasa iri pada orang lain. Sikapnya hamble dan tak kalah riang dari Hyukjae, jika sudah bersama maka akan sangat cocok dan nyaman. Persahabatan yang begitu kuat.

TEET

Jam pelajaran dimulai. Semua siswa telah duduk dengan rapi dibangku masing-masing. Ketua kelas mulai memberi intruksi untuk mengucap salam.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pagi ini kalian kedatangan teman baru." Ucap guru laki-laki selaku wali kelas. Dalam sekejap kelas menjadi ramai, mereka saling berbisik penasaran.

"Diam!"

Dalam sekejap pula kelas menjadi hening. Semua hanya mampu diam sebelum nanti mendapat pukulan keras dikepala mereka jika berani mengeluarkan suara. "Silahkan masuk."

"Ba-Baik Songsaengnim." Lee Hyukjae berujar gugup dan ragu. Ia melangkah pelan dan berdiri didepan kelas. Lagi-lagi kelas kembali riuh, beberapa bersiul. Terlebih satu namja bermata sipit, Ia terkejut dan merasa sangat kenal.

"Hyukkie? Kau sekolah disini?!" Teriak Junsu lebih keras, dan semua siswa memperhatikannya karna penasaran. Bagaimana Junsu bisa mengenal murid baru itu?

"DIAM!"

Slap

Sunyi tak bersuara.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Hyukjae tersenyum hangat, menghikangkan rasa gugup dalam dirinya. Ia membungkuk dan menyapa dengan ramah. "Apa kabar? Namaku adalah Lee Hyukjae. Bangapseumnida."

"Kau bisa pilih bangku yang kosong." Suruh sang guru dan Hyukjae mengangguk paham. Ia sapu pandangan keseluruh penjuru kelas. Hyukjae berjalan perlahan sampai irisnya menangkap sosok rupawan yang duduk dibangku paling belakang dekat dengan cendela. Ia seperti mengenalnya.

"Kau? Si penyelamat Choco?" Ucapnya enteng dengan tangan yang menunjuk kearah Donghae.

Semua penghuni dikelas itu menganga tak percaya. Kelas menjadi begitu sepi, tatapan mereka mengintimidasi Hyukjae yang tidak kunjung sadar akan tindakkannya. Semua penasaran, bagaimana murid baru bisa mengenal Donghae? Itu adalah bencana bagi para pemuja Donghae. Mereka tak ingin berbagi tempat untuk orang lain dihati Donghae.

"Hyukkie, duduklah disampingku."

Junsu berdiri dan menyeret tubuh Hyukjae menjauhi Donghae. Ia dudukkan tubuh sabahatnya itu dibangku sebelahnya. Keadaan kelas kembali bising, mereka berbisik heran bagaimana Junsu juga sudah mengenal murid baru ini? Sebelum ada bencana yang menimpa mereka, lebih baik Junsu menyelamatkan Hyukjae diposisi aman. Ia sendiri juga heran bagaimana Hyukjae bisa mengenali Donghae, si dingin nan angkuh itu. Sebaiknya hujan pertanyaan yang akan ia layangkan pada Hyukjae nanti saja saat jam istirahat, Karna sebentar lagi mungkin Songsaengnim akan -

"DIAAAM!"

berteriak.

TBC


End file.
